Phoenex Rising
by kittylovex2
Summary: Set a year or so after Sora leaves Layla in New York. What does the future hold for these two? f/f
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I have a lot written but not typed if anyone wants more let me know and I will post more. I also don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine alone.

I don't own the characters or anything all I own is my laptop.

Sora is in her room wondering what to do for the rest of the day since she has finished practice for the day. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, startled she jumps up to answer the door.

"Yes?" Sora asks.

"It's Ken, Kalos wants you to come to his office." Ken's voice comes through the door.

"Oh, OK. I will be there in a few minutes." Sora tells him, "I wonder what he wants now, oh well better get going."

While walking to Kalos' office she tries to think of what she could have done wrong or of any other thing he could be calling her to his office for. She is so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even realize she had reached his office until Ken said her name. After apologizing to him she walked to the door of the office to find out what Kalos needed. She was so worried that at first she didn't notice that there was someone in the room with him already.

"Layla-san!" Sora yelled excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

Kalos cleared his throat to draw her attention back to him.

"Layla has asked to watch your practice would that be OK?" he asked in a way that said 'you better not say no'.

"Kalos you didn't have to say it that way," Layla spoke up for the first time.

"Of course she can watch," Sora interrupted quickly. She was very happy that Layla was there and didn't want to disappoint her. "But I am already finished with practice for today, and I don't want to interrupt other people's practice. Maybe you could watch tomorrow?"

"That is fine, I can come by then. What time will you be practicing?"

"If you come by about 8 am I will be there," Sora said wanting to practice early so she would have time to talk to Layla afterwards.

"Ok then I will be back about then," Layla says before bidding them good-bye and leaving.

The next morning at 7:30 am Sora was at the practice building and to her surprise Layla was already there.

"Layla-san why are you here already?" Sora asked a little upset, because she wanted to be there first and surprise her.

"Oh, um, I… ah …I needed to meet someone for breakfast and we got finished early so I just came over afterwards," Layla said making up a quick lie. _"I can't tell her that I couldn't wait to see her, what would she think?"_ Layla worriedly thought.

"Well aren't you going to practice?" Layla asked to change the subject.

"Oh, yea let's go," says Sora as she enters the training room with the trapeze. "Well let me know if you see something that may need some work ok?" she asked hopefully.

"Ok I will," Layla replied as Sora warmed up then started her practice.

As Sora practiced she started out with simple flips and twirls and steadily got to the harder moves. While watching Layla's thoughts started to wander. Though she was looking at Sora she wasn't paying as close of attention as she could have been.

"_Why is it, when I look at her working so hard, that it makes me feel like I am giving up?" _thought Layla as she watched the practice,_ "I am working hard on Broadway, so why am I feeling like this?"_

Sora looks over at Layla sees her frowning, loses her concentration and falls off of the trapeze and into the net.

"_Why is she frowning? Did I do something wrong?"_ Sora wondered before shaking her head to clear it and walked to her bag. While taking a drink out of her water bottle she realizes that Layla hasn't moved from her position.

"Um, Layla what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Layla asks distractedly.

"You were frowning. Did I do something wrong?" asks Sora worriedly. _"I don't want to disappoint her."_

"What do you mean? I was thinking about something, sorry," Layla tells her. _"I need to stop losing focus around Sora."_

"Oh, about what?"

"Why do you practice so hard?"

"Because I want you to be proud of me and I want to be the best partner I can be," Sora tells her fighting a blush.

"I see so that is why you practice so hard," Layla says feeling a little dejected, _"so it doesn't matter who the partner is."_ Out loud Layla tells Sora, "well I have to go, I have a meeting to get to. I will talk to you later."

Layla hurried out of the room trying to figure out why what Sora said made her chest hurt. As she left she didn't notice that Sora's face had fallen and that she looked really worried.

"_Why did she leave like that? Why do I feel like crying? Did me saying that make her mad at me?"_ Many questions were running around in her head and many feelings were threatening to overwhelm her.

After staring at the door for a few minutes Sora decided that she wasn't going to be able to focus on her practice and so to not make a mistake and hurt herself she packed her things and went back to her room.

During that time Layla had left Kelido Stage and went home. She knew it was wrong to lie about a meeting but she also knew that she couldn't stay in the same room as Sora when she felt so close to crying. As she arrived home she was glad to notice that her father's car wasn't there, also she noticed that her personal maid's car was also gone.

"Well at least new I can be undisturbed in my thoughts." Layla whispered to herself. "But why are all of my thoughts about her? And why is it I was getting angry when she was talking about being a good partner?" As she sat on her bed contemplating she realized that she still wanted to be Sora's partner. No one else could ever be a better partner to Sora then her. As she thought more about her feelings her cheeks were starting to redden in a dark blush.

"I…I like her don't I," she whispered to herself. "But is it as a close friend or more?" She felt happy but scared at the same time.

"I need to find a way to get back onto the stage. I want to perform as her partner again." She said out loud as she came to a decision. With that decision made she went to the phone and called and set up a time to meet the one person that may be able to help her.

Meanwhile Sora had also been thinking about that morning's practice. "Why did she come so early? Why did she come at all if she had a meeting to get to?" Sora asked herself.

She was getting more upset, but also more hopeful each time she thought about Layla's actions. Angry because of the way she left, and hopeful because she had actually come to watch her practice. While also wondering why she was as happy as she was to see Layla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Thanks to the people that reviewed I appreciate it. I still don't own the characters.**

There were many people worried about the way that Sora was acting. She wasn't her normal cheerful self and it bothered the people closest to her.

"Geez, before Sora was very happy, and now she's very upset. What happened between then and now, Anna?" Mai asked the other girl.

"I'm not sure. I hope it isn't because of us." Anna said actually being serious for a change. "Maybe we should talk to her and tell her." She was nervous about how Sora would react but knew that they should have already told their best friend.

"Ok well we already know that she has feelings for Layla, which is obvious by the way she acts around her. But I am not sure if she even realizes it herself. Anyway let's go, good thing there isn't a performance tonight, though I wonder why that machine broke down when it did."

"It was fate," Anna said melodramatically.

"What the heck was that?" Mai asked looking at her girlfriend with a puzzled look on her face.

"Sorry it just felt like the time to say it." Anna said sheepishly.

"Stick with being funny, that was just plain creepy." Mai told her but thought, _"Though your jokes fall flat."_

"You think I am funny?" Anna said hopefully.

"Yea I do."

"HORRAY! My girlfriend thinks I am funny!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"Be quiet I thought we had agreed to keep it to ourselves until we told Sora. Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"What do you mean? Anna asked.

"Well you know not everyone is accepting of our kind of relationship."

"I guess that is true. Will Sora be ok with it you think?"

"Well let's go find out."

Taking a deep breath to gain courage for what they were about to do, they knock on Sora's door. Coming to the door Sora hoped this was a better visit then the last knock on the door turned out to be.

"Oh, hello guys what's up?" She asks the two girls standing at the door.

"Can we talk to you?" Mai asks nervously.

"Sure come in." Sora looks at how both of the girls seem nervous. "Well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Mai let's not do this," Anna looks at her girlfriend pleadingly.

"We have to after your outburst earlier." Mai glared at Anna.

"Are you in some kind of trouble or something?" Sora asked them worriedly looking back and forth between the two.

"Well not as far as we know. Though, we do have some news to tell you." Mai Says in a rush.

"Well what is it?" Sora asks trying to get them to spill what the news is. Though as nervous as they both are she is starting to get the idea it is about them.

"I hope you won't hate us but we wanted to tell you something. Could we all sit down?" Mai asks. _"I am never this nervous before a performance. So why am I now?"_

"_Why can't I say anything?"_Anna wondered as her girlfriend did all of the talking. At the same time Mai was also wondering the same thing.

"You know if you are here to cheer me up you are doing a lousy job of it." Sora said to break the silence. "Why don't you just say it?"

"Mai and I are dating," Anna blurts out, shocking herself by saying it that way.

"Really?" Sora asks only mildly surprised by what she was told.

"Yes, we are," Mai tells her worrying over what Sora would say.

"Well it is about time you two did something about your feelings."

"Huh?" both girls looked at her shocked.

"Hey, you two aren't the best at hiding your feelings for one another you know." She tells them holding back a grin.

"_Great now we are getting teased even though we were so worried about her reaction."_ Mai thought angrily

Well if you knew who we liked, then who do you like?" she asked.

"Who do I like?" Sora repeated puzzled by the question.

"Yea, who is the person you like Sora?" asked Anna.

They both knew Ken liked her but they also knew Sora was clueless about it. They wondered if she was also just as clueless about her own feelings.

"I love everyone here the same." Sora told them still confused.

Both Mai and Anna sweat dropped. _"She is that clueless,"_ they thought of their friend.

"Ok, well, just think about it. Don't tell anyone about us yet, ok? We only told you because you are our best friend." Mai told her, "We don't know how Kalos would react."

I know, I won't tell anyone." Sora told them smiling for the first time since Layla left.

"Who do I like, huh?" Sora whispered in the quietness of her room. While the first person to pop in her mind was Layla which, caused her to blush, this in turn confused her.

"I must have been thinking and worrying about her too much." She reasoned with herself. Then she thought of each person at Kaleido Stage then realized no one else caused the same reaction that Layla did. "Oh no, does that mean that I like Layla-san?" she asked herself shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I am glad it is liked. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine and I also don't read the chapters after I type them.**

**To clear up a bit of confusion Anna Heart and Mai Guillem are a couple. And also a heads up in the future characters from another anime will be showing up. I also watched it in Japanese not in English so I am not sure if there were any name changes between them. sorry for any confusion.**

Layla was waiting anxiously for her meeting. It had been a few days since she had talked to Sora then she was missing her greatly. She was lost in thoughts of Sora when Kate walked over to her.

"Hey Layla, haven't seen you for a while."

"Yea sorry I haven't stopped by," Layla said being snapped out of her thoughts.

"That's fine. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kate asked getting right to the point.

"It's about my shoulder. Do you know anywhere or way I could get it repaired?" Layla asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure," Kate told her truthfully. "You did a number on it and then you performed with its still injured which caused even more damage. You knew this when it happened so I don't have to keep repeating it. I can do some research on it and see what I can find if you like."

"I would like that thanks." Layla replied appreciatively.

"So why do you want to get it repaired now? It's been two years."

"I know, but I feel I did something is missing. I want to be able to perform at least one more time with Sora."

"Oh, I see," Kate said smirking at Layla.

"What is that looked all about?"

"I got a phone call a couple days ago from Mai who worried about Sora, and she asked if I knew anything. She also told me something interesting…" Kate stopped talking leaving the sentence hanging while she waited for Layla's reaction. It didn't disappoint her.

"What did she tell you?" Layla asked worried about Sora and how she was doing.

"She said that you were there with Sora when her mood changed. Makes me wonder, if this wanting to perform as her partner again isn't because of jealousy." This made Layla's face turn a light shade of pink. _"Well that says that it does. Interesting."_ Kate thought as she watched Layla's face.

"Um, ah, I don't think you should listen to what those girls say." Layla told her trying to distract her.

"I see," Kate smirked trying not to laugh at how defensive Layla had gotten. _"Just wait until I tell Mai," _she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not posting this on a computer but figured i should get it posted anyway. I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.

About a week after the meeting between Layla and Kate, Layla received a call from Kate asking her if they could meet up. When they met Layla was worried about what kind of news the doctor would have for her. She planned to help the hope that the news would be good and that she had found something.

"Lost in thought again I see," Kate told Layla as she approached.

"So?" Layla said to cover-up being startled.

"Now don't get snippy or I won't tell you what I found out," Kate told her enjoying teasing the younger woman.

"Sorry. So what did you find out?"

"Well I am waiting to hear back from them but I did find someone that may have found a way to repair bone and muscle that is so severely damaged as yours. I contacted them and set your x-rays to him so we will see what he says." Kate told her while watching her expression.

"I hear a 'but' in there."

"The 'but' is that it's experimental. If it fails, you could lose even more movement in that arm. Are you willing to risk it?"

"I have to try. I feel like I am dying not being at Kaleido Stage."

"And being with Sora?" Kate asked quietly knowing that it may be hard for the heiress to admit her feelings.

"You already knew didn't you?" Layla asked sheepishly.

"We all figured it out a long time ago. Took you long enough to figure it out." She told the girl teasingly.

"Are you ok with that?"

"I am but I am not sure about how Jerry will react. You know how protective he is of her."

"Yea I know. Why was it so hard for me to admit it to myself?" She asks more to herself then to Kate.

"Sometimes when what we are taught is "normal" and what we learn about ourselves makes it hard to admit it when we are not the 'normal' that everyone else is. It also makes it harder to accept" Kate tells her in her doctor voice.

"How can you sound smart yet stupid at the same time?" Layla teased.

"Well I am just glad I was able to get the information that you needed."

"Thank you," Layla whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. It is much longer then the last two. I can't promise they will all be longer but I think the short ones are done. Thanks to all those that have reviewed. I don't own the characters and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I am sorry about the shorter chapters.**

Sora had been thinking about what Mai and Anna had asked her. Though now she had an idea about who exactly she liked. Question was what to do about it. As she was practicing she heard people talking as they walked up to the door of the training room.

"Are you sure she is here?" Sora recognized Anna's voice.

"Duh, she is always here," Mai's voice then came to her.

Sora swung to the platform so that she wouldn't fall into the net, and climbed down to meet her two friends.

"You know you two don't do sneaking too well," she told her friends as they tried to sneak into the room.

"Darn," Anna sighed.

"So what brings you here?" Sora asked them. "Did they finally get the pieces they needed?"

The machine that was a major part of the production had broken down about a week before. Since then they had been doing the children show and other simple shows but she really wanted to do the big production again.

"Not yet so Kalos is asking me to write another script and maybe put this show on hiatus until they can fix the part or get in a new one. I wish they would figure it out." Mai said getting angry.

"Well at least they are starting to do something about it," Anna said.

"So what are you thinking about doing this time?" Sora asks her.

"I'm not sure. I am thinking about going to the library and look up some stories and plays."

"You mean you don't have a million stories all ready to go?" Anna teased.

"Do you want to get cut off?" Mai asked her girlfriend.

"No please," Anna begged.

Sora just burst out laughing at the interaction of her friends. The girls looked at each other. This was one of the first times they had seen her laugh since she had last seen Layla.

"So have you thought about what we talked about?" asked Mai.

"Let's not talk about it here please. Let's go back to my room," Sora said nervously.

"That is fine, let's go," Anna said.

As they made their way to Sora's room on the girls didn't say much. The girlfriends watched how Sora was acting, she seemed to be calmer.

"OK, will you tell us now?" Mai asked.

"I think I like a Layla," she whispered.

"_Finally!"_ they thought at the same time.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," Sora said, "I am worried that she won't like me the same."

"I don't think you will need to worry about that," Anna said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing," Mai said glaring at her girlfriend. "I am sure if you talk to her everything will be fine."

"I'm not sure she would want to talk to me right now."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because I haven't seen her since she watched my practice. I think she was mad at me for something. Like it did or said something wrong." Sora said as she started to cry.

Both of her friends wrapped their arms around her and let her cry as much as she needed. The two girls looked at each other was worried looks.

"I love her, why does it hurt so much?" Sora bawled.

"It's OK. Everything will work out you will see," Mai said feeling very troubled. _"We shouldn't have pushed it."_

_"What did we do?"_ Anna wondered to herself.

It took about 20 minutes before Sora cried herself to sleep. The two other girls stayed on the floor with Sora asleep on Mai's lap.

"We need to do something," Anna whispered trying to keep from waking the sleeping girl.

"I know, but what can we do?"

"I don't know either. Maybe you could make something that only those two could be the lead on."

"Like what?"

"Isn't that your thing?"

"Anna…" Mai said menacingly.

"Sorry. I don't know anything that would be right for them, or maybe try to make something original."

"I guess I could try that. Should we wake her or are you OK staying for awhile longer?"

"I don't think she has been sleeping very well, but then again the floor may not be the best place to sleep."

"Hum, think you could lift her to the bed?"

"I can try. I've lifted you haven't I?" Anna asked her girlfriend making her blush bright red.

"Just get her up there, and step outside perv." Mai told her still embarrassed.

"Why do I have to go stand outside?" Anna whined.

"Because I'm going to change Sora into pajamas and I don't want you getting any ideas."

"What about you?" Anna pouts, "you won't get any ideas?"

"Oh shut up and do what you're told."

"Yes ma'am," Anna tells her demurely.

Mai tried really hard to hide her smile. Anna was busy trying to figure out how she's going to move the sleeping girl so she didn't see it. She finally decided to pick up the girl in a bridal carry and move her over to the bed. Both hoped moving Sora wouldn't end up waking her up.

After getting her onto the bed Anna went into her bathroom, not outside, while Mai was getting worried that her friend wasn't waking up at all. She hoped it wasn't because she wasn't sleeping. Just as she thought of that an idea popped into her head, they could do "Sleeping Beauty"!

If they did do that who would be the prince? Sora maybe the perfect prince which would mean Layla was the princess. Layla was perfect as the princess with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Now that she had an idea for them she worried about if Layla could even perform again. She decided to talk to Kalos about what her idea was. But if what Kate said was true it would be a while before she would be able to perform even if the surgery went well.

"Anna, let's go. I have an idea I need to write up." Mai called out. "We should head to dinner and grab something for Sora; I don't think she has been eating much lately."

About a half hour after the girls left Sora woke up from the nap she had taken. She tried to figure out how she ended up in bed and in her pajamas. She figured the girls must have moved her and changed her clothes. She smiled, snuggled further down into her blankets, and went back to sleep. When the girls finally came back with some food they saw Sora sleeping with a smile on her face, she hadn't smiled peacefully for a while so they were happy to see that. After leaving a note about the food they went to their own rooms to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for those who were trying to read it when it first posted I was reading it and had to fix all the errors I saw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I don't know the story and all mistakes are mine. To those who are wondering about the surgery you will find out when I do lets just say it will be awhile before we get there. I am planning to finish it and not leaving it hanging so just be patient.**

Two weeks after Layla watched Sora practice Layla called Kalos to ask if she could come in and talk to him about something important. When she got to the meeting she realized she was early but knocked anyway.

"Come in," came Kalos' voice through the door.

As she opened the door she immediately noticed that he was not alone. Mai and Anna were sitting in the chairs and Sarah was standing next to Kalos. Layla was wondering if she was interrupting a meeting or something.

"Good you are early," Kalos said pleased.

"What's going on?" Layla asked him puzzled.

"Well we were wondering if you would want a part in one of our new productions," he told her.

"I would love to but I was coming to tell you that I am having surgery on my shoulder. Hopefully I will regain full use of it again, but I was going to ask if Sora could come and help me while I recover," Layla asked fighting back a blush.

Mai and Anna looked at each other and smirked. Kalos was also trying to hide a smile, while Sarah turned to look out the window trying not to laugh.

"I guess we could let Sora go with you, but only if she is ok with it." Kalos said sounding like a protective father, which he kind of was, since Sora's family lived in Japan. "Though I am not so sure she will want to. You see, when you left the day you watched her practice you managed to hurt her a lot."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked puzzled by his words.

"Oh Layla, you didn't notice how she looked?" Sarah asked the puzzled woman.

"Not really," Layla mumbled remembering just wanting to get out of the room.

"Well I guess we could just ask her. You can come in now Sora," Kalos called out knowing she was listening at the door. He had asked her to come to his office later though he knew she would come earlier.

Sora opened the door sheepishly because she got caught. As she walked in she looked at the ground not looking at who was in the room.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude," she apologized.

"Sora I have had a request put before me and I wanted to know your feelings on the subject," Kalos told her.

Surprised Sora's head shot up and she looked around for the first time seeing who was also in the room. Much like Layla had seen before her she saw her friends and Sarah, but she also saw Layla, who had a slight blush on her face, looking at her almost fearfully.

"What is it?" she asks almost fearfully.

"Layla?" Kalos throws the request back to the woman.

"Will you come and stay with me while I am recovering from surgery?" Layla asks her worried about how Sora would react to the request.

"Why are you having surgery?" Sora asks worriedly.

"It isn't anything bad really but I would like you to come and stay with me. You would then find out." Layla tells her hoping the mystery may make Sora want to stay with her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sora asks her.

"What do you mean? Why would I be mad at you?" Layla asks Sora truly confused, "I haven't really been mad at you for a long time."

"Maybe you two should talk about this and let me know later," Kalos interrupted.

Layla nods at him then grabs Sora's hand and pulls her out of the room. The people that were left looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wow, didn't expect that," Sarah exclaimed trying to stop laughing.

"She really jumped on a chance to be alone with Sora, didn't she?" Anna laughed.

"Darn it, but that also means that we didn't get to tell Layla my idea," Mai pouted after her laughter stopped.

"There is always next time," Anna tried to console her.

"I know but I wanted to know how she would feel about it." Mai pouted.

"There is time and I think she would like it," Sarah tells the girl.

"Ok I can wait," Mai said resigned.

"Don't worry I will cheer you up," Anna said excitedly.

"ANNA!" Mai exclaimed.

Silence abounded in the room after Mai's outburst.

"What? Did I say something weird?" Anna asks confused.

"Lets go," Mai grabs her hand and walks out.

"I guess I saw that coming," Sarah says after they left.

"Saw what coming?" Kalos asks her, glad she couldn't see his expression behind his glasses.

"Oh nothing," she tells him smugly.

After leaving Kalos' office as quickly as they did and actually dragging Sora with her Layla was at a loss as to where to go.

"I know we need to talk that much is obvious, but I also don't want there to be any interruptions," Layla mumbled to herself trying to remember all of the areas around Kelido Stage that would be deserted.

"Sora is Fool still living with you?" she asked the dazed girl.

"Huh? Fool? No, he lives with Rosetta now, why?" she replied still trying to understand what was happening.

"Good then we will go there." Happy to have somewhere to go so they could talk, Layla headed to Sora's room.

When they finally reached her room Sora had come out of her daze but was still confused. "Why did we come here?" she wondered having not heard Layla earlier.

"We came so we could talk without anyone hearing us or interrupting us." Layla told her getting exasperated. "Come on."

"_I am alone in a room with Layla!"_ Sora's mind screamed while her heart started to race. _"What should I do?"_

"You know I am not mad at you Sora," Layla said looking out the window and unknowingly breaking into Sora's thoughts. "I am sorry if I made you think that I was."

"Then why did you leave my practice like that? I wanted to talk to you more." Sora said looking down at the floor.

"That is a little complicated," Layla admitted blushing.

"So tell me anyway," Sora said getting angry. "If you weren't mad at me and I didn't do anything wrong why did you leave?"

"Because I was jealous of your partners. That I am not your only partner." Layla blurted out. Her face got redder as she realized what she had said. "I hate knowing other people can be with you all the time and I can't. I want to be with you always."

"Layla, what are you having surgery on?" Sora asked dazed by was Layla told her but having an idea what the surgery was on all the same.

"My shoulder."

"Why?"

"I want to come back and be your partner again. I only feel right performing when I think of you. I want to be part of your dream."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking me why?"

"Why won't you answer that question?"

"I will tell you if you come and stay with me while I recover."

"I don't know if I should stay with you," Sora told her.

"Why?" Layla asked her worrying that she wouldn't want to.

"Because I don't know what would happen if we spent that much time together."

"What do you mean by that?" Layla asks getting more confused by the second.

"Would we argue the whole time or say something we might regret? We don't know what would happen." _"I might kiss you."_

"I don't care if we do argue then I know we can talk it over and figure out why we argued and then go from there."

"I don't want to argue with you!" Sora yelled. "I never wanted to make you mad at me or disappointed with me." Tears started rolling down her face once she finished speaking.

"Oh, Sora, please don't cry," Layla pulled the younger girl into her arms. "I never meant to make you cry. I can't stand to see you crying. I care for you too much," she mumbled into Sora's hair.

"If I stay with you can we talk more?" Sora asked as she enjoyed being in Layla's arms and smelling her sent.

"Of course, you know I won't be able to move too much so I will be at your mercy," Layla tells her enjoying having Sora in her arms and smelling her shampoo. Neither realized that they had been in each other's arms for a long time.

"Will you stay with me?" Layla asked again.

"Yes," Sora finally gave in.

"Ok, I will go and tell Kalos." Layla reluctantly steps back from Sora while trying to hide what she was feeling.

"When should I meet up with you for the surgery?"

"I will pick you up in 2 days."

"Ok I will be ready."

"See you in 2 days," Layla said as she left to speak with Kalos. _"Well now that she is coming with me I will have to try harder not to hold her like that. I can't show her my true feelings. At least not yet."_

After meeting with Kalos Layla went home to make sure everything was ready for Sora and the surgery.

**a/n to cami-chan thanks for the reviews. I have read it and it did have a little to do with this story but not much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Sorry this update is late I was typing up chapter 8 and proof reading this one. As always I don't own the characters and all mistakes are mine.**

The next 2 days flew by as both of the young women worked on getting everything ready for their time together. For Sora it was telling Anna and Mai the truth and asking if it would be ok to tell Layla the truth about their relationship if it were to arise. They gave their permission because they didn't want to keep it a secret for too much longer plus they knew Layla wouldn't gossip or look down on them.

Layla on the other hand had to make many more plans as the surgery was not going to be in California but in New York. Luckily she still had her apartment there. What she didn't tell Sora is that they would be going there though she did tell her to give her friends her cell number in case they needed to contact her.

Layla picked up Sora not in her own car but in one that had a driver. Sora looked at Layla confused. Layla just smiled and held the door open for the younger girl.

"Why aren't you driving?" Sora asked after they were both comfortable.

"Because it is easier this way that the airport."

"EEH!" Sora exclaimed, "Why are we going to the airport?"

"Because the doctor that will be doing the surgery is in New York."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want them to fallow you," Layla sighed thinking about how Ken and May always fallowed Sora wherever she went especially if it had to do with Layla. She didn't understand what May's obsession with her was; all she really knew is that she didn't like it at all.

"I don't think they would. May is co-starring with Rosetta in the next show so they are busy practicing for that. Mai is writing scripts and trying to stay one show ahead with that. Anna is still working on her clown act and she is also trying to get Ken in on it. His mess-ups make the routine even funnier. So everyone is busy with their own things."

"What about Leon?" Layla asked trying to hide her jealousy at the man.

"Didn't you know he went back to France with his ex-partner? They talked about what happened, he got down on his knees and actually begged her forgiveness. Luckily after that she did. They are working over there now as trainers and doing some performances themselves."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised to hear that they are getting married soon. Once he totally explained his feelings I think she felt sorry for him. Seeing how he performed the last few shows here he changed a lot and is much happier while performing."

"That is good."

"Yeah, he even said to thank you as well."

Layla stared at her completely in shock that didn't sound like the man called "The Grim Reaper" at all. _"This girl is amazing."_ She thought in awe. _"Not only did she change me she changed so many others as well."_"I am proud of you Sora," she said out loud. Sora started blushing.

By this time they had reached the airport. The tickets were waiting for them at the counter and they had just enough time to check their bags and board. When they were in the air Sora dozed off and ended up with her head on Layla's shoulder. Layla couldn't help but kiss the top of Sora's head as she slept.

Sora, thinking the kiss was part of her dread whispered, "Aishiteru, Layla."

She wasn't sure what Sora had said but was happy because Sora had said her name without the honorific for the first time.

After a while Layla laid her head on Sora's and listened to her breathing. She had never enjoyed a flight as much as this one. "Sora, I love you," she whispered to the sleeping girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. Sorry it is so long. As always the characters are not mine and all mistakes are mine as well. Thanks to cami-chan for you review hope you like this chapter.**

**Warning this chapter is a little fluffy.**

After arriving at Layla's apartment Sora was shown to her room and left to unpack. When she was done she went back into the kitchen to find Layla.

"Layla-san, is there anything you wanted me to do? I got all my stuff unpacked." Sora wanted to know.

Hearing the san back on her name Layla bit back a sigh. She knew that the honorific wouldn't come off easily.

"Are you hungry? I don't know when you ate last but you slept the whole flight."

"I'm sorry. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep last night." Sora explained.

"It's ok. I slept a little as well," Layla told her remembering how her hair smelled.

"That is good. I guess I am a little hungry. When's your surgery? You never told me. Do you live here alone?" Sora was getting nervous so she was starting to ramble.

"The surgery consultation is in a few days and yes I do live here alone. I am even learning to cook." Layla said proudly. "But let's go out for dinner."

"That is fine. I am sure there isn't much here right now."

"If you want to change clothes then we can go."

"Um, where are we going?" Sora asks not wanting to be underdressed.

"A little restaurant I found down the street from here. They serve many different foods and they are pretty informal."

"Ok, I will be right back." Sora runs to her room hoping she has a pair of slacks to wear figuring that would fit in anywhere. Finding them she quickly changes her clothes and brushes her hair. Coming back out she sees that Layla has changed as well into a skirt and blouse.

The restaurant they went to was a nice little place that was a little dressier then Sora was used to. She was glad she had changed. Much to Sora's surprise the owners came out to see Layla and it was then that Sora found out that Layla had told them about her. The wife was from Japan and was happy to talk to Sora about things they missed about living there, while her husband was American.

After the couple left telling them they would talk to them later, Sora jumped up and gave Layla a big hug. Realizing what she had done she sat down blushing and looking down at her menu.

"Sorry Layla-san," she whispered.

"Don't be I wanted to make you happy. I am glad you liked my surprise." Layla told her smiling. She enjoyed having Sora in her arms and hoped it happened more.

"Yes, I did." She said still embarrassed about jumping and hugging Layla like that.

"So what do you want to eat? I figured you might have been getting a little homesick."

"Yes, even though I have been able to go home a few times but it hard. Yume doesn't even recognize me as her sister most of the time."

"It will get easier as time goes on maybe. At least your family is there to support you and always remember that you are never truly alone." Layla told her putting her hand on top of the other girls.

"Thank you, Layla-san." Sora replied enjoying the warmth of Layla's hand on her own.

The girls then looked at the menu and decided what to get to eat. Sora decided on a Japanese dish she hadn't had in a while, and Layla decided to have chicken alfredo. When the food came out there was a pair of chopsticks next to Sora's plate that made both girls laugh knowing that most of the people use forks so the owners had done it on purpose.

"Looks like your rusty skills are going to be put to the test," Layla teased.

"Oh, hush I am not rusty at using them." Sora huffed back grinning.

When she went to take a bite though, she dropped most of it back onto her plate making Layla laugh again. Sora looked at her surprised. She hadn't seen her laugh so much as she had tonight.

"Ok so I am a little rusty. I don't see you trying to eat with chopsticks." Sora retorted as she got a bite into her mouth. "Want to try it?"

"The food or the chopsticks?" Layla asked.

"The food. I can teach you later how to use the chopsticks."

"Sure," she replied. Sora brought a bite of the food to Layla's lips watching her mouth as it closed around the bite.

"It's good," Layla says. Sora takes a quick bite before realizing they had shared an indirect kiss. She liked down at her plate fighting a blush.

"Want some of mine?" Layla asks wanting to return the favor and enjoying knowing that there is an effect on Sora as well.

"S-sure," Sora stuttered in reply. Layla enjoyed watching Sora's face as she took a bite of the pasta.

"It is good as well." Sora said distracted thinking about what Layla's lips and mouth would taste like. Unknown to her Layla was thinking about the same thing.

Their musings were interrupted by the owners coming to see how they were doing. They looked at each other noticing the tension at the table. They were a bit puzzled because they had heard the laughter earlier but now there was not any talking. They asked if everything was fine and the food was good.

When asked about the chopsticks Layla giggled and Sora turned red. She didn't want to admit her mess-up; Layla on the other hand had no qualms at all teasing the other girl.

"Shut-up, Layla," Sora murmured not even realizing the lack of honorific until Layla shut up. _"Oh- oh, why did I say that?"_ she thought worriedly.

The owners knew from the shocked look on Layla's face that either Sora never said her name without the honorific or never told her to shut-up. From the happy look going across her face they guessed that it was the former.

"I'm sorry," Sora jumped up quickly bowed to the owners and rushed out. She ran all the way back to the apartment before realizing she didn't have a key, lucky for her the doorman let her into the building after recognizing her as Miss. Layla's guest.

As she waited she knew that Layla would not forgive her behavior at the restaurant. She was trying to remember what all she brought so she could pack quickly.

"You sure are fast," Layla's voice startled her.

Sora just nodded in agreement not raising her head. As soon as Layla opened the door Sora ran to her room and closed the door. She grabbed her suitcase as tears rolled down her face.

"Sora?" Layla called through the door. "Are you ok?"

She didn't get any answers.

"Are you packing?" She sighed and tried the door.

Glad that the door opened Layla came into the room. Seeing the suitcase on the bed half packed and Sora getting ready to throw more items into it.

"Why are you packing?" Layla asked sad to see the tears on her beautiful face. "Did you think I would send you away for something like that?"

"I was rude to you," Sora cried.

"What do you mean you were rude to me?" Layla asked the distraught girl.

"Everything I said at the restaurant. I didn't mean to say that."

"Sora, I was teasing you. You have every right to tell me to shut up."

"I didn't show you the proper respect. I deserve to be sent away." Sora cried out.

"Sora, what do you call Ken?" Layla asked realizing that it was about not using the honorific on her name.

"Ken."

"Mia and Anna?"

"Girlfriends," Sora said without thinking.

"Ok that was a little surprising, but other than that what do you call them?"

"Mai and Anna," She replied mad at herself for her slip.

"So why is it wrong to call me by my name?"

Sora didn't answer not wanting to tell Layla about her feelings just yet. She didn't feel like she deserved to be with the older woman.

Layla decided to ask her what she meant on the plane the first time she said her name without the san tacked onto it. "What does Aishiteru mean?" She asked watching Sora's expression.

Sora looked at her shocked when she heard those words. "Where did you hear that?" Sora asked suddenly worried.

"I will tell you where I heard it after you tell me what it means."

"It means 'I love you' in Japanese," Sora told her blushing.

"Now I will tell you where I heard it." Layla told her, "A very pretty girl said it while sleeping on my shoulder. She also said my name so I know she was talking about me." Layla looked over at Sora to see her turning bright red. "Not going to ask who it was?"

She shook her head violently.

"Why not?"

Her eyes got big, she started shaking and she started crying again. Layla pulled the girl into her arms and held her lose. She didn't want to let the girl in her arms go at all.

"Do you really think I want you to leave? I would not have asked you to stay with me if something like this would make me send you away. Don't you realize that?"

Sora was too over whelmed t move, she was in Layla arms again. She didn't want this dream to end.

"It is late lets go to bed and talk in the morning."

Sora just tightened her hold not wanting Layla to leave her side almost like a child would. "Looks like we are going to be sleeping together then huh?" Sora started to blush but didn't say anything just held her tighter still.

"Fine, why don't you change into your pajamas and come to my room?" She hoped Sora would decide not to sleep with her. She didn't know how she would resist going farther than sleeping. Sora finally let go and went to her half packed suitcase to get what she needed.

Suddenly she snapped out of the daze she had been in for the last 20 minutes.

"Layla-san I don't think we should be talking about that right now. I am going to put my stuff away and go to bed." Sora told the other girl.

"Ok I will see you in the morning."

"Ok night." Sora went and unpacked for the second time that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has been so long since my last post. I have been writing more of this story and a plot bunny got me for a story for another show so I had to get that down. I figured out I am now on chapter 32 on this story. I am sorry if there are is some time between chapters. I will try to get them typed up and posted as soon as I can but no promises. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I am typing chapter 10 right now.**

**As always I don't own anything. Any mistakes are mine so let me know if you find any.**

The next morning Sora thought that everything the night before was a dream.

"Hello Layla-san," Sora said with a smile, "good morning."

"Good Morning," Layla replied sighing when she heard the san on her name again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, but the jetlag must have been really bad."

"Why?" _"Don't tell me she thinks that last night was a dream."_ Layla looked at her closer. _"That would explain her good mood."_

"I head a weird dream last night."

"_Should I tell her that it wasn't a dream?"_ "Oh what was it about?"

"It was just really weird." Sora said not wanting to tell Layla what her dream had been about.

"Are you sure it was a dream?" Layla asked.

"I know it was a dream because you wouldn't have done that." Sora was vague but was embarrassed by what had happened.

"I wouldn't do what? Hug you, hold you close or tease you about not being able to use chopsticks right because you were rusty?" Layla asked deciding to tell the girl that it wasn't a dream.

"EEH?" Sora exclaimed.

"It wasn't a dream Sora," Layla told the girl coming up to her and putting her arms around the girl's smaller frame. She hoped she wouldn't be rejected and that Sora wouldn't run this time. "Did you mean what you whispered on the plane Sora?"

Sora nodded not trusting her voice.

"Good because I love you too Sora," Layla whispered in her ear. "I think I always have. That is why you are able to change me so much. You make me want to be better so that I can deserve you."

"I love you Layla," Sora whispered back saying the words to her for the first time. "I first realized I liked you as more than a friend when I cut your hair. Have I told you yet that I am glad you grew it back out a little?"

"Not yet I am glad you like it. Not having it nearly as long makes it so much easier to deal with."

"I thought about cutting mine but I was worried you wouldn't like it," Sora admitted.

"Sora," Layla lifted the girl's head up so their eyes met. "Can I give you a kiss?" She asked hopefully.

Sora could only nod in answer. Layla lowered her head slowly giving Sora time to stop her if she changed her mind. When their lips finally met they felt like they were home. The kiss didn't last very long but when they parted both were slightly short of breath.

"Wow. I never thought a kiss would feel so right," Sora whispered.

"Awe so that wasn't your first kiss?" Layla pouted.

"Does Yume count? She kind of stole my first kiss a year ago." Sora teased the older girl.

"No. Family doesn't count. Plus she's a baby yet. Babies don't know about that." Layla said indignantly.

"Then I guess you did get my first kiss didn't you?" Sora held Layla tighter, "I'm happy."

"I am happy too."

Just then Sora's stomach growled. This caused both girls to start laughing.

"Guess we should go and get something to eat."

"I don't want to use chopsticks again, at least not this morning." Sora said remembering the disaster the night before. This just made Layla giggle again.

"That sounds good. We should hurry we have an appointment at 1:30 this afternoon with the surgeon."

"Don't you mean you have the appointment?" Sora asked her brows raised.

"You are coming with me if you want to or not."

"I suppose I can go with you if you are going to pout about it," Sora sighed teasing the other woman mercilessly.

"I don't pout now go get dressed." Layla told the girl pushing her out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything. Sorry it took so long to up load this chapter. The chapters seem to be getting longer and I am having a hard time getting them typed but I am working on it. Hope people are still reading this story. I am working on typing up the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

After a quick breakfast at a nearby fast food restaurant they headed to the hospital that Layla would be having her surgery done. They were lucky they had left enough time because they got lost trying to find the office. This caused Sora to laugh at Layla since she seemed so confident on where it was.

"Ha! We made it with 5 minutes to spare," Layla said triumphantly after she had checked in.

"You really hate asking directions don't you? What are you a man?" Sora teased knowing that it would bother the woman.

Layla just looked at the younger woman trying to come up with a comeback that would shock her. The comeback wouldn't shock her but it was a question she had wondered about for awhile. "If I was a man would you still love me?"

This question is the question she had been milling over. If Ken would have confessed to her first would she have gone out with him?

"What do you mean?"

"Um, never mind. Let's talk about that later," Layla realized it wasn't a good idea to talk about that when they were in public. "So, what have you been working on lately?"

"We decided to focus more on Rosetta and May. We noticed how well they worked together during Swan Lake, so after starring in a show with me the leads changed to Rosetta and May and the performance was even better."

"So you taking a month off is a good thing?"

"Yea, but watch this," Sora said as she did a one handed handstand and started to do pushups. "I am getting much stronger now."

"Sora stop it. Do you realize where you are?" Layla asked palming her forehead.

"Oh sorry," Sora said as she bridged into an upright position blushing. She then looked around and realized everyone was staring at her. They were wondering why someone that could do that was at an orthopedic surgeon's office. "I am sorry Layla. I didn't think."

"That's fine just be mindful of your surroundings from now on. Anyway, I am glad you are getting stronger but why and what about all of the other areas? Are you working on them as well? I know balance was one of your weakest areas." Layla wondered.

"That is one of the best parts I am also working on my balance. When I first started to try it I kept falling. At first I had to use a wall to keep my balance. Ken helped me to figure out what all I needed to work on and to set up a training regimen for me."

"That's good that you are training, but I hope you aren't overdoing it again. I don't like seeing you like that. Don't forget I have seen how you train."

"I know. Ken, Anna and Mai all make sure I don't overdo it. Kate is also on my case all the time and does checkups weekly. They went crazy when I had a blister from a new pair of shoes. They thought it was from training!"

"That should let you know that you do tend to overdo it." Layla started to lecture but was interrupted by her name being called.

Everyone in the waiting room looked up at the name. They were surprised someone so famous was there. They were also surprised that the lavender haired girl was with her. Both girls were happy to get away from all the awed stares.

"I forget how famous you are Layla-san." Sora said reverting back into the honorific in embarrassment.

"If you keep adding the san to my name, Sora, I will stop talking to you. And you won't get any more attention." Layla told her wanting to get her point across.

"Ok Layla," Sora replied sheepishly.

By that time they had made it to the doctor's office. His name was Dr. Anthony McIntire; he was a young man in his early 30's. After exchanging pleasantries he looked at Layla with a stern look, "I have seen the damage to your shoulder. What I want to know is how you did it. That information wasn't in the chart your doctor sent to me."

Layla down played the cause by saying, "it was a training accident."

Sora stifled a snort and mumbled under her breath, "She slammed into the side of the Grand Canyon."

"What was that?" Dr. McIntire asked not hearing what Sora had said.

"I said she slammed into the side of the Grand Canyon."

Layla glared at the girl trying to tell her to keep her mouth shut.

"What do you mean she slammed into the side of the Grand Canyon? How is that possible?"

"She passed out while we were training. She had just pushed against the wall and momentum brought her slamming into the wall."

"Why did you pass out? Did you stop training?" The doctor questioned.

"She passed out because she wasn't eating and was trying to make herself lighter. She did it for me. So that I would have an easier time with the training. She also didn't' stop training she also then performed." Sora explained becoming depressed.

"What do you mean for you?" He asked confused.

"I was her partner," Sora explained not looking at the doctor.

"I see," the doctor was in shock hearing all this before realizing that his patient hadn't said a word for a while. "Is all of this true?" He asked her.

Layla just nodded ashamed at how much her actions had hurt Sora.

"What is the reason you want to get this injury repaired?"

"I want to be able to perform with Sora again. She is my only true partner. She is the only person that makes me want to be better at what and who I am. She changes me for the better." Layla tried to explain what was in her heart.

"I see, one more question. What do you perform?"

Both girls burst out laughing realizing that they had never explained that they were part of Kelido Stage.

"At the time of the injury we were both part of Kelido Stage." Layla finally got out.

"You're that Layla Hamilton?" The doctor was shocked. A few seconds passed when he whispered, "The Mystical Act."

Both girls nodded.

"You did that with a shattered shoulder?"

"WHAT? It was shattered?" Sora suddenly yelled.

"Yes, I did. And as you can tell Sora didn't know it was that bad." Layla admitted.

"I take it she didn't see the x-rays." Layla shook her head.

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't so weak we wouldn't have trained so hard. I got Layla hurt." Sora mumbled starting to cry.

"Sora it isn't your fault." Layla was starting to wonder why she was so moody. _Oh great not that. Oh well that explains a lot. _She thought she would have to remember ask Sora.

"You couldn't have known. You do realize that this will take a lot of time and maybe even more than one surgery don't you?" The doctor asked to make sure they did understand. "Also this may not work at all. This is an experimental surgery after all."

"Yes, I understand." Layla told him. She knew the chances of being able to perform the routines that she was used to would be iffy.

"If you do want to do this then lest set up a time for the x-rays and then I will call you with a time frame for the surgery."

"Let's do it," Layla said.

"Let's see if we can't get the x-rays done." Dr. McIntire said as he turned to the computer. "Before the injury could you do as much as Ms. Naegino?"

"She could do more," Sora said her tears finally stopping.

"Now you can do more than I ever could Sora." Layla felt the need to point out.

"So all in all Ms. Naegino would be a good indicator of what range of motion you would need to perform again, correct?"

"Yes, she would." Layla said wondering what the doctor could be thinking.

"Ok well it looks like we can get the x-rays done now. I also want o get some other tests done. I want to know what kind of damage has been done to the muscles around the shoulder. I would also like to see what kind of range of motion would be needed for you to perform again. That is if Ms. Naegino is willing to help me out."

"Huh?" Sora was still trying to catch up with what the doctor was saying and missed the last part.

"Could you help me a bit on what kind of movement it takes during a [performance?" The doctor asked again.

"That would be fine but these aren't the best clothes to perform in." Sora said looking at her shirt and slacks.

"Yet you pulled the stunt in the waiting room," Layla muttered.

Sora heard her and blushed.

"Let's do the demonstration in a few days. Would that work? That way we can have the equipment set up and a video camera set up so we can review the movements. How does that sound?"

"That works," Layla told time.

The doctor bid them farewell and told them where the radiology department was. After they left he made a phone call there was no way he was doing this without some major help.


End file.
